


A Pale Serpent

by Toadstoned



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Art Only, Baby Bub, Bub - Freeform, Gen, Reverse Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadstoned/pseuds/Toadstoned
Summary: Just a painting of my interpretation of Demon!Aziraphale. And, of course, Bub in his younger days. Before he needed his own room. No those aren't actual horns... he just styles his hair that way. This is actually the painting that hangs above the counter in his shop...
Kudos: 23





	A Pale Serpent

[ ](https://toadstoned.tumblr.com/post/189820407762/just-my-vision-of-demonaziraphale-and-of-course)


End file.
